


The Pirate King and The Mermaid

by ashleybenlove



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Elizabeth is pregnant in this fic, Gen, Post-At World's End, Profanity, Slurs, because this was written before the movies that take place after that, does not take into account anything after At World's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Elizabeth, The Pirate King, finds a mermaid in her net.





	The Pirate King and The Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously on the Disney Kink Meme in November 2010 for the prompt: "The pirate king finds a mermaid in her net."

Pirate King and Captain Elizabeth Turner while being the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea did not stick to this area of the world. Given that she spent a good portion of her life in Jamaica, she rather liked sticking to the islands of the Caribbean. She was able to speak fluently in English, French, and Spanish, and while she always had at least one crew member of The _Empress_ who could do translator duty, she did not want a battle on her hands. Especially now. And here they were within ten miles from the Bahamas, a pirate haven. 

She patted her heavily pregnant belly, and watched as her crew threw a net out to catch some food. While they had been able to get rations from Saint-Domingue, her crew wanted fish, if possible. They also wanted rum. And women. Of course. They’d be able to get that once they arrived at the Bahamian Islands. She was going because she would rather not give birth on a ship.

There was commotion over where they had thrown out the net. Various crew members were shouting in English, Spanish, and French about something. She was able to detect the word _“sirena”_ amongst the fuss. Why were they yelling about Mermaids? She whistled and the men that were hanging over the boat looking at the net as well as the rest of the crew on deck ceased. They looked at her. 

“Captain Turner!” one of her men exclaimed. A few others said her title in various languages as well.

She began walking towards her crew. “What is going on here?” Elizabeth asked. After that, she repeated herself in French, “Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?” and in Spanish, “¿Qué está pasando aquí?”

One man said, “Hay una sirena en la red.”

Another said, “Une jeune femme!” in a lusty tone that she did not appreciate. 

She hurried over where her men were looking at the net still partially covered in water. While her men knew that she was absolutely off limits, being married and about to become a mother, they who had not seen women other than her for a while, probably saw the mermaid, regardless of the fact it was not human, as, to borrow Hector’s words, pleasurable company.

Once Elizabeth got to the deck, she got a look at the net to see a green tail, something purple covering what was obviously breasts, and lots of red hair.

“Bring the net up. Keep it here. And do not touch the girl. I will deal with this. Go do something else.” 

And so they did. Elizabeth pulled the net off of the girl. She would have sat down but it would have been a bitch to get back up again, so she simply stayed upright. 

The girl was indeed a mermaid. The mermaid had to have been a few years younger than her own twenty-one. She did not have legs, just a long tail. She was wearing seashells over her breasts, very unlike the corsets she wore prior to becoming a pirate. She had long red hair. She was pretty.

“Can you speak? Who are you?” Elizabeth asked.

“Ariel,” the girl said. “I’m a mermaid.”

“I am Elizabeth. Pirate King and Captain of the _The Empress_.”

Ariel looked impressed and enamored with the woman. 

“How did you caught in my net?” Elizabeth asked. 

“I was just swimming around and got caught. And, I wanted the net to add to my collection of human items.” 

“You can’t have my net. I need it. You can have a hat though.” Elizabeth turned around to one of her crew members not far away. “Luis! Dame tu sombrero!”

Luis gave her the tricorne without asking why she needed it.

“Here,” Elizabeth said. She handed the hat to the girl. 

“Thank you!” Ariel said. She put it on her shoulder.

“You wear it on your head,” Elizabeth said.

“Oh!” Ariel then put the hat on her head properly. Ariel paused for a moment and then said, “Can I go now? Or are you going to keep me?”

“You can go in peace,” Elizabeth said. “Just stay out of nets. bye.” 

She nodded. “Good bye! You’re very beautiful, by the way!” Ariel said. And with that, she had dived back into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for the Spanish and French used in the fic. I used Google Translate.
> 
> “Sirena” is Spanish for Mermaid.   
> “Hay una sirena en la red.” is Spanish for “There is a mermaid in the net.”   
> “Une jeune femme!” is French for “A young woman!”   
> “Dame tu sombrero!” is Spanish for “Give me your hat!” 
> 
> Saint-Domingue is modern day Haiti.


End file.
